Strawberries and Peaches
by Ignacia of the Fire
Summary: It's been nearly 7 years since Sarah has been in the Labyrinth and she has lost any memories she has had of her adventure. She has a great future ahead of her but when old memories and new enemies come knocking she turns to the one person she least expect
1. Prologue

AN/ I don't own Labyrinth or any characters or even david bowie's sexy body... But I do own the idea for this story :D Anyways... Italics are scenes from movies if they are large portions . ENJOY

_Sarah sat down at her desk, slowly packing her toys into her drawers. As she placed her music box in the drawer and shut it, she felt part of her life coming to an end. When she entered the Labyrinth she had been a spoiled young girl, feeling completely dominated by her stepmother and her overly spoiled little brother. Then in a fit of rage she had made the biggest mistake of her life, but also the most important. She looked into the mirror and sighed, thinking wistfully of her friends from the labyrinth. Although she hated the Goblin King for his childish game, she was also grateful. Dramatic Sarah Williams, who had a boring name and a dull home life, had embarked on an adventure and become friends with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. And in that, she reluctantly thanked the vile Goblin King._

_A small bang sounded below startling Sarah briefly before she realized that it was simply her father and stepmother coming in. _

"_Hello, we're home!" Her father called. Sarah quickly finished pulling pictures of her mother off the mirror and set them down._

"_Sarah, are you home?" her father called again. She felt a sudden burst of joy in her heart. She had really made it out of the Labyrinth and saved Toby. She had defeated the Goblin King, and failed to submit to his will. _

"_Yes!" She called out, "I am home!"_

_She turned back to the mirror and saw Ludo looking back at her. He smiled at her and tilted his head, "goodbye Sarah."_

_Sarah twisted around looking at her bed where Ludo had been in the mirror, but he wasn't there. A little disheartened, she turned back to the mirror, seeing Sir Didymus there on her bed. He looked at her, a little sad, but brave._

"_...and remember fair maiden, should you need us..." He faded as Hoggle jumped up from behind her bed._

"_Yes, should you need us, for anything at all," he stretched out his arms towards her with his offering and a tear built and rolled over one of her charcoal lashes and down her cheek._

"_I-I do need you Hoggle," she whispered, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. Hoggle looked shocked._

"_You do?" he asked. She tilted her head and smiled slightly, "I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you. All of you."_

"_You do?" Hoggle's eyes widened. He grinned suddenly, "Well, why didn't you say so?"_

_A loud party whistle sounded from behind her and she turned to see everyone from the Labyrinth in her room. Sarah ran over and grabbed Hoggle in a fierce hug, laughing and crying as she spun him around. She let go of him to next pull Sir Didymus into a tight hug and clambered over to where Ludo stood, slightly hunched over so he didn't bang his head against the roof. She wrapped her arms around her eight foot tall companion and snuggled into his furry torso. She smiled as she watched the goblins and Fierys pop the party crackers and silly string all around her room. Letting go of Ludo she danced with Hoggle and smiled. Maybe things would not be so bad. She would still be able to see her friends, with the benefit of not having a mischievous and troublesome Goblin King to stop her. _

_But little did she know, outside her window, a white owl sat, his eyes sharply focussed on her as he ruffled his snowy white feathers. It irked Jareth that she had not submitted to his will but already his mind was filled with possibilities. _

_Soon my love, he thought, then flew out of sight, and seemingly out of Sarah's life._

Sarah woke up the next morning, and looked around at her empty room. She vaguely recollected having several strange creatures in her room last night... _Ludo_. What was that? She shook her head, recalling that her friends were here but as soon as their faces appeared in her mind, they turned fuzzy...

"Whats going on? Why am I forgetting?"


	2. Ch 1: Strawberries, Peaches, and tofu

AN/ SO SORRY... I just started University this year and I am crazy busy with the work so please please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strawberries, Peaches, and Tofu

"Sarah, I'm heading down for dinner. Are you coming or what?" Sarah looked up from her Astronomy homework, frowning slightly at the clock. It was only five thirty and Rea already wanted to eat. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the doorway of her room and leaned against the doorjamb, on eyebrow hiked up.

"It's a little early for dinner isn't it?" Sarah asked. Rea smiled at her, showing off her cute little dimples and crinkling her golden eyes. Sarah had always been absolutely fascinated by the swirling colours of Rea's eyes and she smiled as they shone out at her beneath sooty eyelashes.

"It's never a bad time for a meal. Besides, I know for a fact that you didn't eat lunch today and I bet you're just as hungry as me," She winked cheekily as Sarah's stomach grumbled. Sarah glared down at her protesting stomach, just as Rea burst into a fit of giggles. Sarah looked back up at her friend and smiled easily.

"You're lucky, Ms. Rea that my stomach seems to be in accord with you," Sarah turned up her nose haughtily as she spoke regally. She held that pose, her hands fisted against her hips, for a whole of two minutes before Rea burst into laughter again. Sarah looked down at herself and realized she looked completely ridiculous. She was standing there in her dark purple track pants, a loose t-shirt falling to her hips, looking like a queen lost in men's wear. She briefly recalled a time when she dressed in Fae gowns that crowned her a queen of the earth and all its creatures. But that was a long time ago and she was not a child anymore. She grinned at her friend as she slipped into her bright purple and white slippers.

"Well I suppose since you've gotten me away from my homework already that I might as well eat," Sarah sighed dramatically causing her friend to give her a mockingly angry look.

"Hey now, not my fault I want to keep you from starving."

"Rea, I am hardly starving." Rea snorted. She struck a pose that showed off her well worn curves and Shakira booty. "This my dear, is hardly starving. Look at you! You're a stick!"

Sarah turned to observe herself in the mirror. She was taller than most of her friends at five-foot-ten but she wasn't rake thin or anything. She had a decent figure with her rounded hips and her full breasts. Her long legs were muscled, albeit definitely paler than the fashionable tan skin colours but she was comfortable with that. She turned around and found Rea staring at her intently.

"What?" Sarah wasn't exactly uncomfortable by the scrutiny of her friend but for some reason, her intense stare caused goose bumps to appear on her arms.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met," Rea said, her eyes full of sincerity. Sarah turned ten shades of red while trying to stammer out some sort of thank 

you for the compliment. The two women stood uncomfortably for a moment, Rea's expression almost regretful before she smiled once again.

"How about that food, eh? I'm starving!" Rea skipped out the door leaving Sarah to lock it behind them. She stared at the door for a few minutes, discomfited what just happened. She shook her head again and wondered about her own thoughts.

What was going on?

* * *

Sarah quickly locked her door using the card keys that all the residences had been assigned, then ran for the elevator, hoping Rea hadn't left her behind. Thankfully Rea was standing in the elevator beaming at Sarah as the three other students on their floor glowered at her for making them wait. Sarah turned pink as those annoyed glances were directed at her and Rea just kept on smiling.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day, Miss Williams." Rea grinned as she blamed her for their delay. Sarah got into the elevator, glaring at her friend and then looking apologetically at the other three people in the elevator. She leaned closer to her friend and grumbled, "You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would totally kick your ass right now."

"Girl, you need to lighten up. Besides, it's just a bunch of freshmen who are late for class. Not your fault; theirs," Rea whispered. Sarah laughed loudly causing the three first-years to look at her strangely. When the elevator finally reached the first floor the kids headed to their night classes, as Rea and Sarah made their way to the cafeteria.

"Oh! They have popcorn chicken for dinner tonight!" Rea exclaimed.

"You get excited about everything," Sarah stated flatly. Rea turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not true. I was genuinely excited about the calamari the other night. I love that stuff." Sarah laughed at her friend's indignation.

"I was being facetious, Rea" Sarah said.

"Oh." They got into the cafeteria and Sarah made a beeline for the salad bar while Rea headed for the hot food. Sarah's eyes widened as she saw the lusciously ripe strawberries in one of the fruit bowls and her mouth instantly watered. She grabbed one of the largest bowls and filled it with the juicy fruits. Rea sidled up next to her and looked at the huge bowl of strawberries with an arched eyebrow.

"Finally have something you get excited about?" she asked. Sarah had to admit that she took a ridiculously amount of strawberries but she would eat them all.

"What about your tofu and peaches?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Don't be ridiculous. I hate peaches," she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, so she felt confused when her roommate hiked both eyebrows up in an "oh really?" look.

"Since when have you hated peaches? That's all you have been eating the last three years you have been here." Rea poked her.

"I don't really know why I said that," she said, scooping some peaches and tofu in another bowl with some balsamic vinaigrette. Rea shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know how you can eat that shit," Rea shook her head and went to pay for her grease platter and carbonated syrup. Sarah quickly grabbed a glass of milk and followed.

"You will be mine." Sarah jerked around, but no one stood behind her. She flushed a deep pink and turned to pay for her food.

I'm going crazy, she thought.


	3. Ch 2: Claustrophobia

AN: Okay so yeah, I know, I am terrible at updating but its because University is taxing . ANd thats all my excuses. If you like, tell me... If you don't, tell me anyways. Lots a loves for my readers and all. Ciao ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Claustrophobia

Sarah got up early the next morning and went to the gym, her agitated nerves needing the exercise. She had found recently that exercise was a great way to relieve stress... and anger. Punching in her weight and resistance levels, she took off as the sound of Queen erupted in her headsets. She held on to the grip bars of the machine, forcing her legs to work, as she belted out Bohemian Rhapsody. She felt giddy as the tension left her body and she sang along with the music. Anytime she got caught singing out loud, she had flushed an unflattering shade of red but she still enjoyed the excitement of singing in a public place when she knew someone might walk in at any minute and hear her.

As one the musical interludes began, the door opened, admitting a tall blonde with the newest CD player attached to her hip. Sarah glared at the perfectness of the girl, her itsy bitsy shorts resting a perfectly shaped butt and her tiny sports top moulding and displaying her large chest, rather than holding her breasts so they don't bounce while she works out. Sarah was not jealous of the girl; it was more that she was one of the girls who didn't really work hard and got into school with Daddy's money.

Sarah had immediately stopped singing as the other woman had entered and opted to lip-sync the words instead. She watched the blonde bombshell arch an eyebrow at her odd behaviour and muttered under her breath. She slowed her pace on the running machine until it was slow enough for her to step off. She turned off her music and headed towards the elevators, feeling a little bit more refreshed and calm. She stepped into the elevator, watching as the doors closed in the mirror. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall when the elevator came to shuddering stop. The lights flickered ominously above her and Sarah's eyes widened as the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Sarah stumbled to the corner of the elevator and felt around for the intercom and call button. Her fingers brushed over three buttons and, nervously she pressed them, hoping that she would hear a voice come through the speaker. She sat there for several minutes, the oppressive darkness bearing down on her. She clawed at the air, struggling to breathe within the darkness.

"Hello?" A voice broke through on the intercom, surprisingly clear. Sarah grabbed a hold of the railing and pulled herself towards the sound of salvation.

"Hello? This is Sarah Williams, I am stuck in Elevator 3 between the sixth and the seventh floor. Can you help me please?" Sarah tried unsuccessfully to keep the tremor from her voice but the claustrophobic feeling was intensifying.

"I know who you are, _Sarah_," the smooth voice whispered to her. A chill ran up her spine as goose bumps popped up along her arms. Her deprived eyes conjured an image of a tall man before her with long blond hair and eyes that swirled black and grey. A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as her reached for her.

_"Who are you?"_ she asked, shutting her eyes against his image. When she opened them again, he was gone and the darkness closing back in. She glared into the darkness, unsure of her bearings. "Didn't you hear me? I asked, who are you?"

"Don't you already know?" A condescending sound accompanied the statement and she felt anger combat the fear that was threatening to consume her. Sarah banged her hands against the wall and growled viciously. A new voice came from the speaker this time, kind of sad and scared.

"D-don't you remember us Sarah? How could you abandon us? Don't you remember?" the voice sounded weary as it faded away and a name came to mind.

"Hoggle?" she said the name, feeling familiarity as she tested it on her tongue. A small chuckle came from the intercom as a bright red light flickered above her head. She looked up to see the number thirteen where the floor numbers should have been.

"Thirteen? There aren't even thirteen floors on this building," The doors opened wide as the smooth voice echoed into the hollow space.

"Thirteenth floor, going down," he said and Sarah felt herself pushed from behind. She staggered through the door, tripping over a crack in the concrete floor as she turned and watched, with horror, the elevator sink into the floor and out of sight. Pushing herself up off the floor, rubbing her sore backside, Sarah turned and saw her in a complex maze of stairs and arched doorways. She took a step forward and paused.

_I know this place. I have been here before_, she thought. She felt ridiculous as she looked around at the bizarre scenery. Sarah felt hopeless as she spied the multiple tunnels- there was no way out. She sat back on the ground, dangling her legs over the side of the pathway.

_Sarah_, a voice whispered from behind her and she whipped around to find the speaker. Unfortunately, in doing so, she dislodged herself and slipped off the edge, now hanging by her fingers. Sarah squeezed her eyes tightly, willing herself to pull back onto the levitating walkway, but her fingers grew pained and numb as she held on. _A leap of faith_, Sarah thought suddenly, her fingers slipping from the concrete.

A scream ripped from her throat as she began to fall, her only thoughts being that she was going to die. As she twisted round, she found that no ground had come to meet her body, but more that she had fallen into an endless pit. As she watched a small light appeared below her and came up to consume her body, wrapping her gently and laying her softly against a hard floor.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking into her own with concern. When Sarah lifted her head, she realized she was still in the elevator.

"Are you alright, miss?" the young woman asked her. Sarah shook her head to clear the cobwebs and then nodded.

"I'm fine now that the power is on and I can get out of here," Sarah tried to smile at the concerned woman and managed weakly. However the woman just looked at her more strangely.

"What?" Sarah asked. Blue-eyes arched an eyebrow.

"The power never went out."


	4. Ch 3: Memory

AN/ Okay, lovelies. This is chapter 3 and it is confusing... consider yourself forewarned. Anyways, I just wanted to extend a thank you to those who did review and also to those who read. I was surprised at the amount of story alerts that came in despite reviews. I would simply like your opinion because I appreciate constructive criticism. Chapter 4 is currently under way and its looking to be interesting (although I don't know yet cause its not done). Anyways, I will let you get to the story. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Memory

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sarah sat up in the nurse's bed as Rea rushed in the room her eyes wide with worry. Sarah waved off her friend's concern and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Rea. I just passed out; I'll be fine." Sarah whispered quietly. Rea assessed her friend as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Sarah's face was pallid; her eyes rimmed red around the edges as if she'd been crying, her hair matted to forehead with sweat. Sarah brought a hand up to her aching head and wiped away the copious moisture that had gathered there before turning to sit on the edge of her bed. Her hands dug involuntarily dug into the sheets as her legs dangled over the edge.

"Sarah, you are really scaring me. Are you sure you are okay?" Rea noted Sarah's white knuckles and tried to pry her fingers from the sheet. Sarah let go automatically and had a guilty look on her face. Rea arched a brow at her friend. She knew Sarah was lying to her.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine but don't lie to me," Rea said firmly. Sarah met her golden eyes and found anger clouding them. She leaned back against the rail of the bed and closed her eyes contemplatively.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, but I am just really confused... I-I had a strange dream, but it felt real." Sarah cringed as she felt an unexpected wave of sickness overcome her when she thought of the oppressive darkness that closed in around her. She breathed heavily, attempting to rid herself of the sickening salty taste that was plaguing the back of her throat and the churning of her nauseated stomach. She clutched onto Rea's hand, her grip tightening.

"Sarah! Stop it! You are fine- you are going to be fine. Just breathe," Rea's voice sounded panicked, her grip tightening just as much on Sarah's hand. She rubbed her back and tried to talk to Sarah, soothingly. The darkness that blinded the corners of Sarah's eyes receded as Rea's voice prodded through the haze of her distorted mentality.

"I'm okay but I don't understand why I feel so ill. I have never been claustrophobic in my life but suddenly just the thought of the elevator makes me so sick," Sarah shook her head, angry at her debilitating weakness.

Rea pushed Sarah back against the bed gently and kissed her forehead in a motherly fashion. Sarah wrapped her arms around her friend and sought comfort in the embrace.

"Sarah, I love you to death but if it hurts for you to remember then don't. Sleep now and I'll come see you in the morning," she placed one last comforting peck on Sarah's cheek and ruffled her hair. As Rea walked out the door, Sarah was overcome by sleepiness and willingly surrendered to it.

* * *

Sarah was let out of the hospital two days later and she walked along the streets of her campus with a bounce in her step. University life hadn't always been stressful to her, but she marvelled at what a good couple of days could do for her anxiety levels. Then again, she knew that would change as soon as she entered class and found out what she missed. But she wouldn't think of that now; instead she decided to do some window shopping for Halloween. She paused as she saw a mannequin a costume shop window dressed in an elaborate ball gown.

"Wow," Sarah said more to herself then people passing by. She imagined what it would be like to wear such a beautiful thing, swirling about a dance floor with her partner. _She moved around the room, searching for him, knowing he was there, but not being able to find him. Sarah moved through the circles, pausing as the terrifyingly beautiful people stopped her for conversation. Yet Sarah was not interested in their seductive and shocking games. She actually felt quite uncomfortable looking into the sea of masked faces that peered back at her exposed face._

_She thought maybe, for the briefest of moments, she saw one stand out among the crowd, watching her with an intensity that restrained her from breaking eye contact. This was the man she had been looking for, her partner. Sarah moved towards him, pushing through the crowds of people, but as she passed a group, her gaze was torn away. In that brief break, he had disappeared. Sarah, frustrated at his obvious game of cat and mouse, pushed her way through the crowd and..._

"Excuse me?" someone touched her shoulder lightly and Sarah jumped. She turned to look at the culprit of her startle and found herself face to face with a pair of brown eyes that looked at her intensely. Sarah felt uneasy, the feeling of claustrophobia settling in again.

"I am extremely sorry. Let me get out of your way," she scrambled to get by the giant that blocked her way. He smiled, his eyes crinkling, and chuckled at her plight.

"It's okay peaches, I just thought you might want to get out of the door way before someone bowled you over." She blushed furiously, stammering a thank you and took off. It was when she got to the traffic light that she realized what he had called her. Sarah whipped around, trying to find the man, but failed. Shrugging her shoulders at the odd incident she continued back to the cafeteria to get herself some lunch.

Sarah was extremely befuddled recently with the strange things happening in her life. Visions would flash through her mind but she couldn't decipher whether they were dreams or not. She would have originally called it a dream, but it seemed that each time a vision came to her, a certain familiarity washed over her. Yet it was also confusing because in these "dreams" she saw strange creatures that she knew didn't exist whatsoever, but at the same time; that big lovable giant she had seen in one had felt so friendly to her.

Sarah went and grabbed herself some food, paying little attention to what she had before taking the tray back up to her room. She opened the door and found Rea lounging on her bed, a mirror laying face up beside her.

"Admiring yourself again, Rea?" Sarah asked cheekily. Rea laughed weakly, hiding the mirror under her covers.

"Yeah, something like that." Rea paused, her eyes widening dramatically. "Dear God woman, you actually got food without me pestering you!"

Sarah laughed at Rea's antics before seating herself at the table. Rea came up behind her, leaning on Sarah's shoulders and placing her chin on the top of her head.

"So what did you get?" Sarah shrugged, opening the container.

"Let's see. I got..." Sarah frowned as she looked into the bowl on her tray. It was piled high with strawberries and peaches. She felt Rea's hand grip her shoulder lightly.

"I'm going to go get some food too," Rea said lightly. She wrinkled her nose. "I was going to mooch off you but I want something greasy and bad for me."

Rea left Sarah to herself as prodded at the fresh fruit in her bowl. _"Here you go Sarah..."_

_"Oh Hoggle, you're a life saver," Sarah took the peach from the hesitant dwarf and bit into it, relishing the juice. Chewing on it a moment, she began to taste something else. A strange bitterness that lingered after the sweetness was gone. Hoggle began to wring his hands before her and she eyed him with suspicion. _

_"Hoggle... What have you done?" Her eyes glazed over as she became dizzy. Darkness began to creep into the corners of her eyes._

_"Damn you..." _

"Sarah!" Rea snatched the bowl away from Sarah's hands and dumped the contents into the garbage. She tossed the bowl in the sink and looked back at her friend, who's eyes had widened considerably. "You can't eat it. They checked the fruit and it's all gone bad."

Sarah whispered beneath her breath and Rea arched an eyebrow.

"What did you say Sarah? I can't hear you," Rea moved forward to hear Sarah clearer but she didn't need to. The name that left her lips was loud enough for Rea to hear.

"Jareth?"

* * *

AN/ Okay I am sorry if this chapter is confusing. The strawberries and peaches do come into play frequently. The peaches for the obvious reason and the strawberries not so much ;)... As for Jareth... Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Ch 4: The Maelstrom

AN/ Okay, so things kind of get intense at the end of this chapter. Uhm, I know my chapters are short and fast paced but I hope you guys don't mind... If you do, too bad, they are going to be like that anyways XP. As for my WONDERFUL reviewers, I have replies because I rather do them on the story .

AmericanWoman: You are a very...intuitive person. You made some excellent observations, especially about Rea. I will be explaining Rea a little later. As for Jareth, I PROMISE, he will come soon because I also love Jareth. BUT I am not going to give anything away ;) Enjoy.

FilmFlam: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, I do appreciate that. As for the brown eyed giant, it is not Ludo but I thought that was very interesting that you thought of that. Not even I, the writer, had seen what symbolism that could have had.

CoffeeKris: I cannot begin to explain how much I will LOVE if you keep leaving reviews like that. That last one was highly amusing and had me giggling a little... The strawberries' significance was clear in my mind about three days ago but now I have to remember it DX... THis is why I should make notes... Anyways, thank you so much for the review.

hazlgrnLizzy + notwritten: thank you both for just taking the time to tell me you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Maelstrom

"Damnit Rea, stop being so damned stubborn!" Sarah snapped at her friend. Rea held a little red book behind her back, her grin slightly taunting.

"Come on Sarah, you have had your nose in this book all day. I just want you to go see the movie with me. Please!" Sarah glared at her friend as she unsuccessfully tried to reach the book again. It had been a few weeks since Sarah had one of her visions and was able to pull a name from it. _Jareth_. She had_ tried_ to talk to Rea about it but she simply brushed it aside. She looked at the little red book in Rea's hand and back to her face.

"Fine, I'll come see it with you. HOWEVER, I need that book when we come back. I have a monologue to do from that poem for English," Sarah said irritably.

"You mean for your hot English teacher?" Rea teased. Sarah waved off her friend's conjecture, her face slightly warm. She jerked on her knee high boots and looked back at her friend whose eyes had glazed over as she stared at a spot over her head.

"First off," Sarah said loudly, snapping Rea out of her haze, "I do not think he is hot. Good looking, yes, but not hot."

Rea just grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours. And my Kingdom is great... My kingdom is..." Sarah paused halfway through the sentence, the look on her face indicative of her extreme frustration. Rea shook her head and sighed, standing up from her seat on the couch and heading towards the kitchenette.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"Chill out girl. I am grabbing something to eat because it gets tiring listening to you say 'My kingdom is, my kingdom is, my kingdom is...'" Rea flitted about the kitchen. She looked at Sarah, putting a hand on her hip and holding out a spatula. If Sarah wasn't so frustrated she would have been amused by the pose.

"Listen Sarah, you don't have to have that monologue memorized for another three weeks. Stop being such a busybody and actually enjoy yourself." Rea lowered the spatula as she moved towards Sarah. "You are a good student. Your dad and Irene would be very proud of you. You need to chill out or you're going to tax yourself."

Sarah sighed, putting the book aside. Rea was right; Sarah had spent the last two years of her University life holed up in her dorm with her nose shoved in a book. She had gone to her share of parties and small events but usually only because Rea had dragged her along. It wasn't that Sarah didn't like to socialize, simply that she was trying to make things right between her and her step-mother Irene. She recalled that Irene was angrier than a wet tiger the day she saw Sarah's grade ten report card for the end of the year. Since then, Sarah had been terrified to let her family down. Then, when Sarah turned sixteen, she and Irene had formed a sort of unspoken truce and had even begun to get along.

When Sarah had met Rea, she had been slightly mortified at how outgoing the young woman was and a little scandalized by her openness. However, at the same time, a small part of Sarah basked in the wildness of her best friend and envied her freedom. Sarah knew that inside, she had the potential to be like her friend... But she lacked the courage.

Even now, Sarah felt a little hopeless and very much afraid because of the strange things that had been happening. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it because she felt like she was going crazy. The voices had been erupting in a battle inside her head, one always speaking above all others; a deep and hypnotic voice that beckoned her towards what she knew was certain destruction. Even now, she could hear them in her head.

"I won't do nothing to harm her," the dwarf's voice stated bravely. What was his name again?

"Come, come, come, Hogbrain," the dark voice laughed contemptuously. _Hoggle,_ Sarah thought angrily. The man was incredibly cruel in his taunts.

"I'm surprised at you losing your head over a girl," he taunted. Were they talking about her? "You don't think a young girl could ever like a repulsive, little scab like you, do you?"

The voices faded away and Sarah put her hand to her throbbing temple. She stood up shakily, and Rea looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be alright; just a headache. I am going to go lay down." Sarah went over to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She nuzzled into her cold pillow, which helped ease the intense heat she felt from her head. As soon as she left Rea, the voices intensified. Tears gathered in her eyes as the maelstrom of sound seem to invade her ears and swirl about her head.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us... Forever!" He was so cruel and in that moment, Sarah hated that one voice that plagued her mind constantly.

"Come to me Sarah... Come to me..."

Sarah covered her ears and buried her head beneath her pillow. If things kept up like this, Sarah would end up committing herself to a Psychiatric ward. A tear trickled down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please," she whispered, "please, just leave me alone."

* * *

Rea crept into Sarah's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. The other girl's bangs were matted to her forehead, the rest of her hair tangled and twisted. Rea was alarmed at the tossing and turning that Sarah was doing. Deep, throaty, moans erupted from Sarah's mouth as her back arched off the bed.

Rea felt slightly embarrassed, thinking Sarah was having an erotic dream until she heard what she was saying.

"Let me go... No, stop, please. It hurts- you're hurting me! No...no, I can't breathe... please," Sarah's twisted as red marks appeared on her wrists and ankles, her eyes squinted. Rea, alarmed, went to put her hand to Sarah's forehead to calm her movements; she hissed and snatched her hand back at the heat that was emanating from her skin.

"Sarah! Sarah, you have to wake up! SARAH!" Rea shook her friend violently and stopped when she finally felt a pair of hands circle her wrists. She looked down at Sarah's face and her stomach churned. A pair of black eyes met her own; Sarah whispered quietly and Rea knelt down to hear her.

"You're eyes are so cruel"

* * *

AN/ GAH, I am the writer and I hate that cliffhanger. I am warning you now, there might be graphic violence in the next scene anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and remember, I loves the reviews... Oh and by the way, Irene is what Sarah's step-mother's real name is... If you want proof it is at Wikipedia

"**Shelley Thompson** as **Irene Williams**: Never mentioned by name in the film (although many fans dubbed her "Karen"), in 2006 she was officially named "Irene" by the Henson Company in the _Return to Labyrinth_ manga. Irene is very prudish and believes things should be normal, proper, and acceptable. Sarah resents her, as does Toby in the manga. " en./wiki/Labyrinth(film)


	6. Ch 5: Deadly Illusion

AN/ I would just like to warn my readers that the end is rather graphic. I was reading over it and I am realizing this is definately not my best writing but... I don't have time to make it my best so I apologize for that much. However I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't through rotten vegetables at me.

Now for my lovely reviewers:

hazlgrnlizzy- thank you very much for your review.

CoffeeKris: I feel bad for Jareth already... I have a feeling you and him will be having a nice lloooooong chat after this chapter

notwritten-thank you for your review

Now! Onto the show

* * *

Chapter 4: Deadly Illusion

It was dark.

So dark.

_What is happening to me?_

Sarah uncurled her body and went to place her feet on the ground, but they simply moved into nothingness. Startled, she looked down into the endless abyss below her...Or was it above her? It enveloped her and smothered her- Sarah swallowed against the lump forming in her throat.

_Where am I?_

The thought echoed through the darkness, reverberating in her ears; and her question was answered with deafening silence. Sarah sighed in defeat and twisted around in the air, slightly amused and afraid of her weightlessness. She brought her hand to her face and was shocked at the ethereal glow that surrounded it. She looked down at her body, which also glowed, and shrieked with embarrassment and horror. She was completely naked.

A noise whispered through the void, the sound light and airy as it reached her ears, then intensifying slowly. It was laughter, loud and maniacal, threatening to shatter the silent darkness into thousands of jagged pieces. Sarah shut her eyes and covered her ears.

"Shut up, shut up! Leave me alone!" She screamed loudly into the darkness. The laughter, which broke through the weak barrier her hands made, began to fade slowly and Sarah felt her feet touch something soft and grainy. She opened her eyes and found herself on a narrow strip of sand, leading to a massive wall that was made of some sort of beige stone. Beyond it lay a vast and imposing maze of confusing twists and turns; a labyrinth. Following the sand right to the wall, she walked along the wall, finding absolutely no entrances.

_Well that's not helpful at all..._ Sarah glided her hand along the wall, surprised at the soft heat that emanated from it. She pressed forward and the wall swallowed her hand. Sarah squeaked with surprise, trying to pull her hand back out but the wall wouldn't let go of her wrist. A small light flitted past her head and Sarah thought she heard a small giggle.

"Wait, please!" The small fairy stopped, glitter falling from her tiny crystalline wings. She fluttered back to Sarah, gazing up at her with pretty blue eyes that matched her wings. She smiled innocently at Sarah and then moved forward to sit on her arm near the wall.

"Oh, thank you! Thank y- OUCH!" The little fairy giggled and flitted away. Sarah looked down at the tiny red mark on her arm. "It bit me."

"What do you think fairies do?" A grumpy voice grumbled from behind her.

"I don't know- grant wishes..." Sarah turned and looked behind her, seeing a short dwarf standing behind her, hands on his hips. A wave of recognition washed over her and Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Hoggle?"

The dwarf smiled at her, his eyes sad as he walked over to her and rested his hand on her captured arm. He pulled out a peach and brought it to her lips, beckoning her to bite. She felt an odd apprehension consume her at the sight of the peach but she trusted him; she took a bite from it.

"Remember Sarah, things aren't always what they seem," He gave her a hard push and she tumbled forward against the soft wall, which began to suck her in. She turned, eyes wide and stared at Hoggle.

"What have you done?" He became extremely flustered and ran away

"Damn you Jareth... And damn me," Hoggle muttered. The rest of Sarah's body was sucked into the wall, the soft material suffocating her. When the pressure lifted from her chest, Sarah found herself in a horrendous swamp that smelled of the most foul of excrement. Sarah didn't think she had ever smelled anything so disgusting.

"Ugh, what is that awful smell?" Sarah gagged and wretched, adding the contents of her stomach to the foul liquid that boiled and churned.

"My lady! Well, well, well, let's have a look-see at you," a voice said from behind her. Sarah whirled around to see a small fox standing behind her, on its hind legs. Her eyes widened as she stared at the strange little creature. He was dressed in strange clothing that reminded Sarah of English nobility; but how ridiculous it looked on that adorable little fox. She knelt in front of him and looked into his shiny black eyes.

"I know you," she whispered, tilting her head. A stab of throbbing pain erupted behind her eyes and she clutched her head. She felt the fox put his hands on her head over her palms and the pain slowly eased. She went to look up at him when a hard shove sent her careening face first into the bog.

"Trust me, my lady. 'Tis for the best," Sir Didymus whispered. Sarah shut her eyes tight as the foul smelling liquid came closer to her face. As her body made contact with the substance, she stumbled into a large, but empty room. The white walls were hung with snowy silk draperies and what appeared to be clear stalactites hung from the ceiling. Sarah made her way through the room, admiring the crystal and diamond fripperies that decorated the room.

_Why is this room so familiar to me?_ She stood next to an old grandfather clock that was oddly marked with thirteen hours instead of twelve. She felt recognition but nothing definable as she stared at the pale face. The minutes ticked by slowly as the hand steadily moved to the thirteenth number. As the minute hand struck thirteen, the chimes rang through the frail room echoing loudly. Sarah stood stock still, her eyes widening.

_Oh my God_, she thought as the memories spilled into her mind.

"It's not real. It can't be real!"

"Isn't it, Sarah?" A smooth, melodic voice came from behind her. She whipped around to look at the woman standing behind her; all the blood drained from her cheeks. A beautiful woman stood there, dressed in a long flowing dress. It was like looking at a mirror image of herself, except that instead of green eyes, the woman's was golden brown.

"Mom?" Sarah choked on the lump that formed in her throat. The woman in white smiled sadly as she reached out a cupped Sarah's cheek. Sarah leant into the warm hand, her heart constricted with emotion.

"I don't have much time, Sarah. You must listen to me," the urgency in her voice snapped Sarah out of her nostalgia.

"What's going on here? Where am I? And why am I here?"

"Sarah, listen to me! You are trapped inside the labyrinth your mind has created. The memories you have been having, the things you have seen: remember Sarah, nothing is what it seems. Jareth-" Linda Williams' eyes widened as a spot of red appeared below her breasts and slowly widened. She fell forward, pulling the knife out of her back. Sarah looked up at the dark figure that stood behind her mother, and she gasped.

"You! But it can't be! Why?" Jareth stepped up closer to Linda, who stared blankly at her daughter. He twirled the knife in his leather clad fingers, his smile malicious. His golden eyes shone with malice and hatred as he brought the knife down to one of Linda's ears. Realizing what he was going to do, Sarah screamed. But it was too late. Jareth dragged the knife almost lovingly from one earlobe, across her neck to the other.

Sarah watched in horror as her mother fell sideways and lay in a puddle of her own blood. Sarah's eyes glided back to her mother's murderer and hatred plumed inside of her. He produced a strawberry and bit into it, the juice dripping down his chin like blood. She narrowed her eyes and flew at him.

"You bastard! You killed my mother," Sarah screamed at him. He only grinned and welcomed her attack. She shoved him hard so that he fell to the floor and began kicking him hard in the ribs. With each kick, she heard a pained outburst in her head but she didn't care. She just kept kicking him. When she looked back at his pale face, he stilled grinned at her maniacally, his golden brown eyes sparkling with a black hatred and lust. She knelt on his chest and cradled his head in her hands.

"Your eyes are so cruel... Perhaps you would be better off without them," Sarah began clawing at his face, her nails digging sharply into his eyes and pulling away ragged pieces of flesh. She felt her fingers slide through the soft tissue of eyes as she ripped them right out of his head. All the while, screams of horror exploded in her head and terrified pleas, begging her to stop.

"Stop it! I know you are doing this to me," Sarah screamed at the blond man beneath her. She shut her eyes against the carnage she was causing and ripped through flesh as she tried to rip that image of her mother's death from her mind. _SARAH, STOP! PLEASE, STOP..._

Sarah stopped, her breathing ragged. She opened her eyes and she was back in her dorm again.

"What the-" she looked down and screamed in horror.

Rea was lying on the floor, her eyes gouged out and her face torn to shreds. As Sarah jumped up, a small thud drew her attention to her feet, where she saw a knife on the floor. She hadn't even realized she was holding it. Sarah turned away from the corpse and vomited all over the floor.

When the contents of her stomach were mixed with her friend's blood, Sarah sat in the corner and began rocking back and forth, tears spilling down her face. She recalled those last moments in her mind and the memories that came back to her. Memories of how she could summon Jareth. Sarah felt the hatred erupt in her chest again.

"I will get him," Sarah whispered angrily. She looked at Rea's mangled face and whispered, "I wish the Goblin King was here."

* * *

AN/ so yeah, sexy Jareth appears but, uhm, I'm pretty sure we don't like him in this chapter... don't hurt me!


	7. Ch 6: Of Family and Feuds

AN/ hello everyone... prepare for excellence...

Eros: CoffeeKris, I need to steal Jareth for a couple minutes. I'll give him back when I'm done. (grabs Jareth and pulls him into the Author's note)

Jareth: (looks around confused) What the heck? Where's CoffeeKris? Where am- spots Eros

Eros: (smiles innocently and waves)

Jareth: (eyes turn red) You! Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of your damn story. I would never do that to Sarah...

Eros: Yes you would... and you did. Oh, stop bitching about what Kris did... You know you deserve it.

Jareth: (gape) But you-

Eros: Hush! THey haven't read the story... (gags Jareth) and you be quiet.

Jareth: (glares)

Responses:

CoffeeKris: Thank you for your great review... Don't be too hard on him

hazlgrnLizzy: thank you for letting me know you enjoyed it.

notwritten: Yes, although it is sad, she is dead.

* * *

Jareth paused in his perusal of the crystal he held in his hand; he had been looking over his kingdom and penning which areas he needed to pay a visit to. He sighed- his job had become a lot more difficult over the past couple of years as he changed his way of ruling. The Fieries in the Enchanted Forest were beginning to riot as the borders blurred between their land and the Aquaries, a mischievous clan of water nymphs that lived in the Thalattos ocean. Jareth laughed mirthlessly at how much things had changed; ever since... Jareth shook his head and reprimanded himself. He promised himself he wouldn't think about it.

Jareth walked over to the large window and sat on the ledge, swinging his leg back and forth across the rough stone. He leaned his back to the wall and closed his eyes, remembering those green eyes that stared into his with such defiance. How things had changed.

A soft breeze lifted thin wisps of his blond hair away from his face and caressed his pale skin. He smiled grimly as whispers filled his ears.

"Speak to me Anemoi," Jareth said. The small breeze suddenly died and moved to the sheaf of papers on his desk, swirling them in a small whirlwind. He arched a brow, his annoyance clear in the swirl of his dark eyes. A giggle erupted from his desk as a small child appeared on his desk. Her bright grey eyes sparkled with mischief as her white hair bounced and floated about her face.

"Ah, Jareth, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Anemoi batted her dark lashes at the Goblin King. She pushed herself off his desk, landing lightly on the floor, before walking slowly towards Jareth. "The last time I saw you, you were just a little prince of Goblins... And now you're a king."

"I don't go for children, Anemoi," Jareth said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder if you would have said the same thing seven years ago," she suggested coyly. Jareth's eyes darkened, the irises reddening.

"Do not test my patience, Anemoi. The only reason why you are still alive is because you are a child," he snarled at her, turning back to look out the window. He felt a pair of lush breasts press against his back as a pair of hands clasped around his waist.

"But you know, Jareth, that I can be so much more." Anemoi's lips brushed his ear. If Jareth was any other man, he would have been aroused by her seductive words and gestures. But Jareth wasn't any other man or Fae for that matter. He grabbed her wrists and turned around, looking at her harshly.

"Anemoi, I am not in the mood for your pathetic little game. You know I will never fall for you, little girl. I already told you, I don't go for children." Jareth pushed her away from him and crossed his arms. "Now tell me what you have heard."

"You are no fun, Jareth." She pouted, and then sighed. Anemoi held her hands out before her, a swirling, silver substance appearing in shifting pool above her hand. It swished and moulded itself into the shape of a lithe, tall girl. Jareth narrowed his eyes as the face caused recognition to spark within him.

"Anemoi," he growled threateningly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Jareth, I'm not lying. This came to me but an hour ago." The figure was on her knees, the obscure features seeming to register shock and then fierce anger.

"I will get him," the lyrical voice that he once knew so well had developed a husky quality to it. The silver figure paused and she looked up. "I wish the Goblin King was here."

The silver substance dissipated, leaving an amused, but chary, wind fae and a shocked Goblin King. Jareth had seen Sarah twice after his defeat in the Labyrinth and neither time had she called him. She had never remembered who he was and when she had, her attitude towards him completely changed.

"Jareth." Anemoi stared at the ground and wrung her hands uneasily. "I know how you feel about this woman but you need to exercise extreme caution. When...when her summons came-"

Jareth looked at the wary fae, and his stomach churned at her unease. Wind fae were naturally messengers of the magic realm and came face to face with almost every type of creature from the harmless red-horns like Ludo, to extremely dangerous demons. For her to be uneasy, he knew that a creature accompanied his summons and it had been a nasty one. That was also when he noticed the marks on her arms and legs.

"Anemoi, what did you see?" She shuddered and then looked up at him with scared eyes. "Anemoi, you need to tell me, now!"

"Jareth, it was a Grim."

* * *

Jareth sat outside a small cafe, tracing his finger around the warm rim of his coffee cup. He held a paper in one of his hands, trying to understand the chaos and insanity that comprised the human world. He rested one booted leg up on the chair across from him, folding the newspaper and placing it on the table. He watched the people passing him by, arching an eyebrow at his unusual clothing. Jareth grinned. He had worn a pair of boot-cut jeans that he had tucked into his knee high boots and a loose poet's shirt with his labyrinthine pendant. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a small strip of leather.

He amused himself with winks and suggestive looks to some of the women that walked by until a hand touched his shoulder. He tilted his head back and saw Anemoi behind him. She knelt down, leaning closer to the side of his head.

"Remember what I said, Jareth. You need to be careful... She's watching," Jareth nodded slightly, careful to remain inconspicuous. The last thing he needed was for people to think he was an absolute nut bar. He felt her fingers brush through his ponytail before she stood.

"I am leaving now Jareth. Call me when you need me." And with that she vanished. Jareth continued to scan the crowd. He felt Sarah's eyes on him and his connected with them instantly. They narrowed and Jareth felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. He clenched his fists lightly before loosening them and placing them on the table. He arched a challenging brow at her and felt some surprise as her eyes darkened and narrowed on him. She stalked towards him, not concerning herself with the greetings she was receiving from friends.

Sarah stopped in front of him, her eyes taking his laid back figure, and then narrowing further at the smirk on his face.

"Sarah, my dear, it has been such a long time," Jareth said smoothly. She shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips.

"Indeed Jareth. You always seem to show up at the most interesting times," Sarah said in a controlled voice. Jareth felt slightly uncomfortable with her statement and he looked at her curiously.

"You are the one who called me, Sarah. Do not try to pin any blame on me for whatever you are angry about now," Jareth warned. Sarah paused in her accusation, turning on her heal.

"Come," she ordered. He watched her retreating back with a mixture of shock and anger. Sarah continued walking, knowing he would follow. So when he appeared in front of her, glaring at her, she was a little taken aback.

"What the-"

"Do not order me around. Ever." Jareth's voice was low and dangerous, causing a shiver to steal over Sarah. She shook off her feeling of fear, letting her hate and anger to consume her. She hardened her features.

"Or you'll what? Send me through the labyrinth? Steal Toby away from me? Well, I've done less then order you about and you seem still to punish me," Sarah snarled at him. He shifted uncomfortably. She had obviously remembered a lot more than he had thought. The second time Jareth had visited Sarah, she'd had a boyfriend. And Jareth had lost it. Sarah had found her boyfriend hanging from the ceiling.

Jareth still felt absolutely terrible about it. He hadn't meant to drive the boy to insanity, merely to scare him off. He looked up into her angry eyes. But Sarah shouldn't have even known that it was his fault.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" Jareth asked confusedly. She narrowed her eyes and beckoned him to follow her. He did. Jareth didn't know why, but he was starting to feel uneasy with the whole situation. Sarah had been defiant before but never hateful, and the dark aura that surrounded her made him uncomfortable.

He did not understand. Last time he had talked to his spy, she had said that Sarah was okay, she had just been having nightmares. So, whatever was happening was due to some recent event. When he looked back to Sarah, she had stopped in front of a building to make sure he was still behind her. Seeing him, she walked up the steps into the building and Jareth jogged to keep up. When they came to the lobby, he made a bee-line for the elevator but Sarah turned and went towards the stairs.

"I would have taken the elevator, but recently, I seemed to have developed a dislike for them," she said scathingly. Jareth just grabbed her hand and teleported them to her floor. She snatched her hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me"

Jareth shrugged and followed her to her room. She opened the door and left him to wander about the small apartment while she went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Now she would avenge Rea. She would kill that bastard.

She crept quietly back into the hall, her knife behind her back and went searching for Jareth. She found him in the room where Rea's body lay, kneeling down beside the corpse and holding its hand. Sarah was overcome by blind rage.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, you masochistic bastard," Sarah snarled fiercely. Jareth dropped Rea's hand and stood slowly, facing Sarah, eyeing her warily.

"Sarah, who did this?" Jareth asked slowly. She lost it. Pulling out the knife, she stalked towards him.

"You did," Sarah whispered. She went to plunge the knife into his stomach but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, painfully. The knife dropped from her hand and because of the way he had her arm twisted, she was propped against his body. Breathing heavily and twisting about, she tried to break free of his stronghold.

"Sarah, you are going to have to do a lot better than that. I am immortal you little fool," he whispered against her ear. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes against the tears that started welling up.

"Why did you do it, Jareth? She was my best friend. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sarah fell limp against him and felt some surprise at the catch in his voice. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was sad.

"Sarah, I didn't do it. First of all, if I wanted someone dead, I would not have gotten you to do it," he whispered. His voice caught and she felt shock at the great deal of emotion that was infused into his voice. "And, secondly, even if I wanted someone dead, Rea would have been the last person."

"How did-"

"She was my sister."

* * *

Eros: mwahahahahaha

Jareth: Are you done tormenting me in this fic? Sarah hates me, Rea is dead. What more do you want?

Eros: REVIEWSSSSSSS!!

Jareth: You don't deserve them you sick and twisted-

Eros: (puts gag back on Jareth along with a big red bow) Here Kris, you can have him back now!


	8. Ch 7: Oubliette Encounter

Eros: (evil grin as she drags in a shackled Jareth) kehehehehehe

Jareth: (SIGH) Seriously, Kris is going to ki- ah, who am I kidding? Go ahead... Begin the humiliation. I'm sure you got some sort of Sarah-hates-Jareth thing lined up.

Eros: (innocent look) I did nothing you wouldn't

Jareth: (groans) Can we get to why you brought me here.

Eros: (bright smile) You're gonna help me reply to reviews, darling. (takes off shackles) now please be good. I love you too much to put you back in those. (smiles at Jareth's grumbling)... Now, you are going to reply to Goth Angel UK first

Jareth: (monotone) Eros loves you wonderful reviewer...(is kicked by Eros and given THE look.) Ok, ok.. Actually Angel, I am glad you are sticking up for me here. Its nice to see someone has some faith in me .

Eros: And I'm happy you like the story ... (pokes Jareth) now, reply to notwritten.

Jareth: Thank you for your review and I will not keep smiling if I can help it

Eros: I will! (looks at reviews and smiles) Okay, now do Kris

Jareth: (grins at pun) I would like t- (Eros hits Jareth and he coughs) Anyways- this is awkward for me- uhm, thank you for your great review again (looks around awkwardly)

Eros: (pats Jareth) He loves you Kris, really. Thanks for the compliments and the great script XD oh and the use of Jareth!! Don't worry, JAreth sorta has a treat this chapter (winks) (pats Jareth lovingly) back to Kris with you... Enjoy folks... And please remember-

Jareth: (calls from behind a curtain) REVIEW

Chapter 7: Oubliette Encounter

Jareth sat on Sarah's bed, watching said girl pace back and forth. If it were any other time, he would have been amused to see her in such a bemused and anxious state. But, right now, he felt the exact same way. Rea had been a bright and vibrant child, lighting up the Labyrinth and her castle. She had been the only one in Jareth's dysfunctional family that he had any affection for... And now she was dead; he would never forgive himself.

He lied back on the bed, looking over to the other bed and seeing something peeking out from underneath the covers. He slowly moved off the bed and pulled a beautiful hand crafted mirror out from beneath the blankets. He looked at it, his eyes sad.

Sarah, who had stopped pacing, looked over at Jareth as he held the mirror delicately, as if even the slightest pressure would break the delicate silver work. She felt something break within her, likely her resistance to him, and she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the warmth that flowed from her, looking back at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Sarah's black aura had dissipated into a blue-grey colour that projected her sadness.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Jareth turned away from her kindness and brushed her hand off his shoulder. An hour ago, she was ready to stab a knife through his heart, no qualms. Originally, he had simply been annoyed with her, thinking she had been overcome by a woman's usual fickle emotions. However, over the last hour, he had thought about her display of violence and knew something was wrong. Not just with Rea's death but there was something that was really wrong with Sarah.

When she was fifteen and solving his labyrinth, she was a beautiful innocent, lost in her own fantasies and dramas. She had been angry with Jareth and his mischievous trappings in the labyrinth, but she had also been loving and caring, befriending many of the creatures in the labyrinth; he had been highly annoyed, especially when she had come waltzing in, enchanting his goblins and him. Then, she had defeated him and his labyrinth. It_ had_ hurt- her rejection of his offer, of his love. But he had not given up.

When Sarah was 18, he had decided to visit her again. By this time she had been living a relatively normal life, forgetting completely about him and her friends in the labyrinth. She was getting along with her family, getting ready for University and she even had a steady boyfriend. He had met her as a normal man, her attraction to him instant but her will to keep to her morals was even stronger. Sarah had loved her boyfriend...And Jareth had destroyed him.

Jareth's stomach turned as he watched Sarah look through Rea's stuff. Even then, he had admitted that it was his fault that the poor boy had killed himself- but she hadn't hated him. Sarah had been sad, angry and confused, but she hadn't hated him. She had even tried to make him feel better, but Jareth had known he couldn't stay with her, especially with what had been done to her. So he had made Sarah forget all about him.

He watched her pick up the picture frame and wondered what had changed in the four years since he had last seen her. Sarah had never hated anyone, had never been violent. As he watched her, black began to taint her aura again. He jumped to his feet and stalked over to her, gripping her shoulder.

She whipped around, tearing Jareth's grip from her shoulder. Sarah glared up at him with black eyes.

"Why didn't you die?" she asked, her voice was low and gravelly, almost sexy... If it weren't for the fact that she sounded demonic. Jareth shrugged his shoulders, adopting a casual air about him. However, he was tense, ready to battle if she attacked.

"You know, the whole immortality thing tends to make it difficult for me to die- almost impossible." Jareth grinned as the dark being before him narrowed her eyes.

"Think you're funny, do you Goblin King?" The demon smiled smugly as the smile on Jareth's face faded.

"Who are you?" he asked, warily.

"You're not as stupid as you look, Jareth. Very well, I shall stop playing these games, although..." Sarah walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips deliberately to catch his attention; and it worked. She pressed up against him, her breasts pushed up against his chest, her fingers sliding up his leg. He could smell her seductive perfume. If not for the acrid smell that wafted towards him, he would have forgotten that this was a demon he was dealing with. He pushed her away and she laughed.

"You know, we could have so much fun, you and I. But no, you would know better and wouldn't that just eat you up inside?" She smiled and sat on the bed, crossing her arms and looking at him. At that moment, he was reminded of Anemoi; always being cheeky and suggestive.

"Well, to answer your question, I am a part of Sarah. Just a tiny part but you know, with a little help, I grew into this. Actually, to be honest, you have known me for years but I was more of a- what would you call it- neutral character." Sarah bounced off the bed, landing lightly on the floor. "I think that is enough for today. You can have your girlfriend back."

The black suddenly cleared from her eyes and the rich emerald green stared blankly for a few minutes before she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

It was dark.

So dark.

Sarah choked on her fear as she saw nothing but this time was different. There was solid ground beneath her butt and she could hear someone breathing softly beside her. She got on her hands and knees, feeling her way around for a door or something. Her hand brushed against something smooth and warm and she furrowed her brow. She moved her hand until it met a different texture. It was soft and smooth, flowing in ripples. It was then that she noticed that the breathing she had heard earlier had stopped. Sarah's stomach dropped as she realized just what she had been stroking so curiously.

"Jareth?" she asked, hoping she would hear his voice on the other side of the room. She felt as soft brush against her ears, his warm breath whispering across her sensitive skin.

"Yes, Sarah?" he whispered. She shivered at the deep growl that rumbled in his throat. Sarah tried to shove herself away from him, her hands pushing against his thighs.

"I'm sorry, I-" her voice died in her throat as he grabbed her wrists and held her hands there. Her back was arched slightly in the awkward position, her chest pressed against his chest. His hair tickled her cheek as he brushed his lips right below her earlobe, shifting up to nibble on the sensitive flesh. When he felt her fingers dig into his leg, he grinned and nipped her ear lightly.

Sarah could not help herself. As those soft lips trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, soft moans escaped her, fuelling his desire. She felt him tense beneath her fingers and subconsciously wondered why. However, as soon as his mouth touched her own, she lost all cognizant thought. Her head whirled as his delicious mouth played havoc with her senses. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck but caught slipped causing him to fall backwards. As the tumbled, she felt his arousal prodding at her stomach. Snapped out of her haze by her own embarrassment, she pushed away from him.

"Don't Jareth... Just stop it," She put her arms out in front of her, as if that would block him, but he didn't come close.

"Don't worry," he said smoothly, "I won't do anything you don't want. Just keep that in mind."

Flustered and wanting to hurt him, she stood up and felt her way towards a distant wall. She walked around, feeling for a door or some sort of exit but none was to be found.

"Where are we?" Sarah finally asked, frustrated.

"In an oubliette. An unfortunate shift in the balance has altered my ability to manipulate magic," Jareth said, nonchalantly.

"How do we get out?"

"That's easy." The sizzle of a match being ignited warned the two prisoners of a newcomer, before a faint light flickered in the dark room. "You convince the key master to open the door."

Sarah instantly recognized the voice and as the small dwarf turned to face them, she smiled with relief.

"Hoggle."

"It's nice to see you again Sarah."


	9. Ch 8: An old friend?

Eros: (peaks head out from behind curtain) okay, please, I am begging you, do not hurt me... (walks out, dragging Jareth who has some strange marks on him) Hi! I'm back

Jareth: Unfortunately... I can decide who I like more right now... especially with this chapter (glares at Eros)

Eros: (laughs nervously) well, you know... I can't resist a good teaser.... although I do have to apologize for the quality... its definately not my best

Jareth: Oh, sure, apologize to the readers... what about me?! I deserve an apology

Eros: Yeah well your a masochist so its all good ^^.

Jareth: (rolls eyes) can we just get on with it (grabs sheaf of papers)... Wow Eros, three whole reviews. You are really getting somewhere now.

Eros: (smacks Jareth up side the head) Hush you, I appreciate those reviews alot, you jerk. By the way, a little update on my life... Uni is still death and just a whole bunch of social shit which I don't need. (Turns to Jareth) So, I don't need you being mean!

Jareth: (looks guilty) I'm sorry (hugs Eros)

Eros: YAY! He hugged me!!!!! anyways reviews (Jareth: *grumbles)... To notwritten: thank you very much. I am glad you enjoy the story and sorry I didn't post sooner.

Jareth: To my lovely Kris (grins), Eros absolutely loves that you like her story so much and apologizes for not updating sooner. (Eros: Sorry, for what I started last chapter!) and finally a big thank you to hazlgrnLizzy for liking the story as well.

Eros: (kicks Jareth in the butt for fun) now that we are done that, onto the story ;)

* * *

"Hoggle, how did you know we were here?" Sarah asked.

"Besides the moans?" Hoggle asked grumpily. Sarah's face flushed a dark red and she moved away from Jareth. Jareth, on the other hand simply leaned back on his elbows and grinned.

"Well to be honest, you are quite loud, Sarah," Jareth purred. Sarah looked back at him, ready to cuff him up the side of the head; but her mouth went dry at the smouldering look he was giving her. The sadistic bastard wasn't being sadistic at all. He was completely serious. She cleared her throat and turned back to her old friend.

"You forget Sarah, I am the keeper of keys," Hoggle said, "thus I am also the gatekeeper and the watchman of the underworld."

He cast a dry look in Jareth's direction and the Fae overlord arched an eyebrow.

"Apologies my lord, but you know that no longer works. I know you well," Hoggle muttered cryptically. Sarah looked between the two and felt a wave of exasperation at the riddling dwarf and the masked Fae. Jareth returned her exasperated look with a shrug and stood, his owly feathers seeming ruffled.

"Hoggle, if you would please provide us with a way out," Jareth requested politely. Sarah's eyes widened even more. Jareth- asking Hoggle nicely for something? Now, Sarah was sure something strange was going on. Moving towards a rocky wall, he placed a wooden board against it, slipping a key into the crude hole, and turning it. Opening the door let them out into a grassy meadow, full of vibrant purple and pink lilacs. Sarah's eyes widened and she moved forward, kneeling down to smell the beautiful flowers. Glancing back at Jareth, who watched her intently, she smiled for the first time.

Jareth's chest felt like it had exploded as he watched her childish enjoyment of the Petalers in their natural state. He whistled a high pitch sound that resonated in every flower. Suddenly the sound of tiny wings fluttering, filled the air as small sprites revealed themselves. But Sarah's enjoyment only lasted for mere seconds, as thoughts of Rea filled her head.

Rea, who had such a joy of everything in life, probably skipped through these fields, singing and dancing as a child, raising her flowery friends to play with her. Sarah's eyes burned as she thought of the lively girl spending time with the irresponsible Fieries, or playing with Sir Didymus in the Bog of Eternal Stench, or even running through the labyrinth, playing an impossible game of hide and seek with Ludo.

Jareth saw the change in Sarah's aura to a dark blue that bordered on black, and rushed immediately to her side. His gut clenched as he watched tears trickle over her cheeks and into the greedy mouths of the Petalers. Her green eyes were darkening, a black ring surrounding the iris of her eyes. Jareth shook her shoulders lightly.

"Sarah, you need to come back down. She comes when you get emotional like this," Jareth tried to tilt her head so he could better see her face but as soon as his hand touched her skin, he felt as if he had been burnt. Sarah moved her hands toward him and blast sent him flying back several feet. He propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain from her attack, looking at Sarah. Her hair hanging in her face, her eyes were hidden, but he knew she was gone again because of the deep, evil laughter that came from her lips.

"When she gets emotional? Tell me Jareth, have you ever felt that emotion?" Her throaty voice was infused with venom. Jareth's eyes rimmed red as his anger peaked.

"Who the hell are you?" A bark of laughter answered him.

"I am the one you took everything away from. But now," Sarah paused, another evil laugh being emitted from her mouth. "Now I am going to take away the one thing that you care about most."

The dark aura that surrounded her grew denser, enveloping Sarah with demonic wings. Hoggle cried out as her ran for Sarah, but he was knocked back several feet by a barrier. Jareth placed his hand against the dark barrier, infusing his magic with it so that it might dissipate, but it merely reversed the magic, throwing Jareth back and burning his hand. When he stood up, she was gone.

"Jareth, she's gone."

"I realize that, thank you!" Jareth snapped, turning his angry red eyes on the dwarf, but Hoggle just placed his hands on his hips and shook a finger at him.

"Don't you go trying that intimidation bullshit on me, you know it doesn't work anymore. Now you best be getting over yourself and help me figure out how to rescue Sarah." Hoggle reprimanded Jareth, which annoyed him but at the same time caused him some amusement. Hoggle had come a long way since Sarah's first appearance in the labyrinth; but he had still been slightly intimidated by Jareth's powers.

"Well look at you with your courage all of a sudden; I wonder could you be in love with Sarah?" Jareth teased, although part of him really hoped not.

"We all love Sarah. Since she came here, she taught us what is really important and she loved us despite our faults. I would do anything for her," Hoggle said proudly. Jareth arched a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well this is rather sentimental of you Hogbrain," Jareth teased, slightly uncomfortable with the topic. Hoggle's eyes narrowed before he flipped him off.

"My name is Hoggle, and do you want help or not?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." Jareth rolled his eyes. Hoggle began to pace back and forth, occasionally talking to himself. Finally, he turned toward Jareth with a confused look on his face.

"What did she mean by 'am the one you took everything away from'?" Hoggle asked him. Jareth frowned and tried to think. He knew he had ruled unkindly before but he had made his amends with his subjects, so who could possibly have this enraged vendetta against him?

* * *

Sarah's eyes slowly opened to a red canopy above her. She quickly realized that she was no longer in the meadow but lying on an incredibly soft bed, in a stone wall room. Sun streamed through the windows, lighting up the brilliant gold of the bed frame and the vibrant carpet and bed covers. Sitting up, she rubbed her temple to ease the slight ache there.

"Ah, you're awake. I was starting to worry that you would never come out of that horrid sleep of yours," a deep voice came from a dark corner of the room. Sarah jumped and turned to look at the tall man who stepped out of the shadows. Her brow furrowing, she looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

"You? But I thought you were human. How did you get here?" He smiled, his eyes comforting her as they had that day outside the costume shop.

* * *

AN:/ mwahahahahahaha...Review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
